


Monsters in the Mountains

by Miss_AnnaChan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Pre-Time Skip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_AnnaChan/pseuds/Miss_AnnaChan
Summary: Pre-time skip; Blue Lions Route; no spoilers
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Monsters in the Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to challenge myself by doing an auxiliary battle on Fire Emblem and writing a short fic about how the characters got into the battle. I also tried to explain other events that happened during the battle like crits, misses, and support building. If you decide to try this as well, let me know so I can come read it :)

Annette stood in the marketplace just outside the Monastery eyeing some jewelry that was out on display. As she skimmed over the different necklaces with all colors of gemstones, her eyes stopped on a bright blue pendant. “Annette,” she heard a silky smooth voice behind her. She didn’t even have to look to know it was Felix since her heart skipped a beat every time he said her name. 

Annette turned to face him. “Have you come to make fun of me again?” She asked remembering the numerous times that Felix had caught her singing about food. Just the thought of it made her cheek heat up with embarrassment.

“Were you singing about jewelry this time?” Felix’s face lit up with amusement; the corner of his mouth lifted up into a smirk. 

“No!” Annette crossed her arms and turned back towards the jewelry merchant. She picked up the blue pendant and moved it around in the sunlight. 

“That’s a shame. Anyways, the Professor asked everyone to gather up. We’re heading out towards the mountains.”

“Oh, did she say why?” Annette frowned and placed the blue pendant back down on the merchant’s stand before turning back towards Felix.

“She said we received a tip off that some shady business was going down there. I don’t think we received much more information than that, but she wants to check it out.”

“Okay, tell everyone i had to go grab my staff. I’ll see you in the classroom!” Annette replied and ran off towards her dorm room.

Felix watched as Annette turned a corner and disappeared behind the walls of the Monastery. He then turned toward the merchant stall and noticed the blue pendant that Annette was looking at. Would she think it was weird if he bought it for her? Felix played with the idea for a few minutes before finally deciding to purchase it. If anything he could just send it to her anonymously. Felix took the neatly wrapped box and placed it in the inner pocket of his jacket before heading towards the Blue Lions classroom.

*****

The Professor decided to only take a small group to scout out the area. After talking to Dimitri in private, she had decided to leave Dedue and Ashe at a check point in case things turned sour and they needed back up. Honestly, it was hard for Annette to believe that they would need backup with the professor on their side. She was truly unrivaled when it came to wielding the Sword of the Creator on the battlefield.

Annette glanced down the mountainside, taking in the golden rolling hills beneath her. The sun had started to set painting the sky with a slew of colors. A shadow flew overhead and Annette turned her attention to the valiant pegasus knight that hovered above. The sun made Ingrid’s hair shimmer as it flew behind her. Annette looked around to see if anyone else was as mesmerized with the view as she was. She noticed that Sylvain was of course watching Ingrid closely in the sky. As she scanned the rest of the Blue Lions she noticed that Felix was looking in her direction with a weird expression on his face. She felt her cheeks burn and she nonchalantly averted her gaze towards her best friend, Mercedes, who was talking with Ferdinand.

At first she didn’t like Ferdinand because all he talked about was being a noble, but after seeing the way he treated her best friend she couldn’t help but like the guy. He truly did make her best friend happy. 

“Professor, I’m going to scout up ahead,” Ingrid called down to Byleth who nodded in response. Annette watched as Sylvain shifted anxiously in his saddle. As much as he tried to play off that he was a womanizer, he had a hard time disguising his feelings when Ingrid was out of his sight. 

They finally came to a split in the road. One path diverged further up at an incline while the other disappeared into the trees. As the Blue Lions stopped to decide which way to go, a screamed echoed down the mountainside turning Slyvain’s face pale. “Ingrid!” He called out, panicked trying to decide which path would be the fastest route to her side. 

“Go towards the woods! We’ll run up the mountainside to see if we can get a better look,” the professor ordered and Sylvain didn’t hesitate. He thrusted his heels into his steed’s sides and galloped at full speed into the darkness of the forest. Byleth, Ferdinand, and Mercedes charged up the mountainside only to be cut off by a huge beast. It bared its fangs as Byleth drew her sword. The beast snarled and lunged down towards Mercedes who was standing further behind unguarded. Faster than anyone could blink, Ferdinand slid in front to guard her and took the brunt of the attack. The Beast’s jaws were stopped by Ferdie’s axe. 

“I will not hold back!” Ferdinand pushed forward and the beast skidded back. It shook it’s head in anger as saliva dripped from it’s jaws.

“Come on! Sylvain might need our help!” Felix grabbed Annette’s hand and they both ran into the forest. As they ran forward in the dark they heard snarling from up ahead and as they grew closer they could only see the glow of Sylvain’s lance. 

“I’m going to need you to move!” Sylvain thrusted his lance into a jaw of the beast that stood in his way. Suddenly from the darkness, another beast leapt towards Sylvain who still had his lance deep into the beast’s flesh. Dimitri noticed and rode forward to meet the other beast head on.

As Annette rushed forward, Felix lost his grip on her hand and almost couldn’t see her moving in the darkness. The only thing that lit their path now was the glow of Sylvain’s relic. This was dangerous. They wouldn’t be able to see anything in this forest. Panic started to set in when he realized they were surrounded and couldn’t even see the enemy. Normally he’d invite the challenge, but not when Annette was in harm’s way.

Felix noticed a beast lurking in the darkness up ahead. The only thing that gave away its position was the gleam in its eyes as Sylvain swung his lance towards another beast. Felix’s gaze darted to a small silhouette on the battlefield. He pushed forward as adrenaline surged through his veins. As the beast was about to pounce, Felix skidded to a halt in front of Annette and threw up his shield taking the brunt of the attack. “Felix!” Annette screamed and Felix dug his heels further into the ground. He couldn’t let anything happen to her. With all his might, he pushed the beast away and swung his sword cutting the beast across the jaw. He stepped forward again this time his foot caught on a root that was protruding from the ground. Annette grabbed the back of his jacket with both hands to stop him from falling. As she steadied him, she threw a wind spell over his shoulder knocking the beast to the ground giving them the time to regain their bearing. 

“Are you okay?” She asked him.

Felix grunted in response and raised his sword smoothly slicing through the beast before him. The beast yowled and fell, lifelessly to the ground. Felix turned towards Annette, 

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine thanks to you,” she replied with a relieved smile. “Let’s go find Ingrid.” This time she grabbed Felix’s hand and led him in the dark towards Sylvain who had moved further up ahead.

“I can’t help but think that this was a trap,” Felix muttered in the darkness.

“You can say that again.”

Through the darkness, the clashing of fangs and lances echoed throughout the forest. Up ahead, they could hear Sylvain’s panicked cry for Ingrid but it was only answered with beastly snarls. 

“Look out!” Felix pushed Annette to the side as Sylvain was knocked off his horse into Felix. Felix managed to break most of his fall, but hurt his shoulder in the process. 

“Are you both okay?” Annette asked placing herself between the beast and her comrades. 

Sylvain grunted as he rose to his feet. “Let’s finish this!” He lunged past Annette towards the beast who swiftly dodged the head on attack.

“Somebody help me!” Annette heard Ingrid and didn’t hesitate. She barreled through the forest towards the screams. As she came into a clearing, the battle ahead was lit by the moonlight. Ingrid was surrounded by three beasts and she was knocked off her Pegasus. 

“Ingrid!” Annette called out and sprinted towards her friend. She jumped off a mound, throwing wind spells in each direction. “Are you injured?” Annette asked collapsing by her friend’s side. 

“I might have broken ribs,” Ingrid grunted making it to her feet with the support of her lance.   
Annette surveyed the area and didn’t see the boys in sight, but the beasts were closing in again. “I’ve got your back.”

**

The beast before them was finally slayed and Sylvain managed to pull himself up onto his stead. “Let’s go,” Sylvain grunted and held out his hand. Felix grabbed it, hoisting himself up behind Sylvain. “Hold on tight!” Sylvain took off through the trees. Dimitri wasn’t far behind from the sounds of the hooves galloping behind them. 

“Annette, be careful,” they heard Ingrid call out.

“I have to do this!” Annette yelled and the sky lit up with spells of magic. Felix watched as the girl of his dreams took out the remaining beasts. As Sylvain skidded to a halt, Felix jumped off the horse, continuing his momentum towards Annette who had fallen to her knees. His shoulder hurt, but he didn’t care.

“Annette, are you alright?” Felix asked dropping to her side instantly. He helped her up and draped her arm over his good shoulder. 

“Yeah, just tired,” she replied. Her face was pale and covered in sweat.   
Felix helped her over to where Ingrid was propped against the trunk of a tree. He sat her down next to Ingrid, who looked to be in pretty bad shape. “I can heal her,” Annette grunted and reached her hand out towards Ingrid’s rib cage. 

Ingrid pushed her hand away. “I’m fine. I can wait for Mercedes,” she winced while trying to move away from Annette’s reach. “I don’t think your body can take another spell.”

Annette pouted and Felix couldn’t help but smile. Even exhausted like this, she was cute. Annette stopped pouting and her attention turned to something in the distance. Immediately Felix was filled with dread. None of them were in the condition to take any more beasts tonight. He turned to see torches moving towards where they rested.   
As they got closer, Felix could recognize that it was the professor with back up. “Good thing you convinced her to have Dedue and Ashe stay at the check point.”

“Seriously,” Dimitri muttered as he practically laid on his horse, exhausted. 

Mercedes rushed over to Ingrid first. “How did you know that we needed backup?” Ingrid asked wincing.

“We saw your Pegasus fly overhead. Good thing they’re trained to return if you get knocked off,” Ashe answered as he ran over to Annette with a bottle in hand. Annette popped the top of the Elixer and drank it. Her face twisted up from the bitterness. 

“I don’t understand why theses can’t taste good,” she grumbled. Felix couldn’t help but chuckled out loud a little bit which caused everyone to turn to him. 

“Did you hit your head?” Sylvain asked. His friend normally didn’t laugh like that. 

“Maybe,” Felix muttered and kicked a rock at his feet. 

“Well I think everyone is well enough to travel back to the monastery now,” Mercedes assured the professor. Byleth nodded and turned back towards the forest they had barely survived.

Sylvain helped Ingrid up onto his horse before he jumped on behind her. Annette smiled at the sweet gesture. “Up you go,” Felix picked Annette up.

“What are you doing!?”

Felix sat her on Dimitri’s horse. “Can you hold on by yourself?” He asked.

“I’ve never ridden a horse!” Annette exclaimed not masking the panic in her tone.

Felix jumped on behind her, wrapping his arms around her to grab the reins. Annette’s face flushed as she felt the heat of Felix’s body pressed against her back.

“I guess I’ll walk,” Dimitri mumbled.

“It won’t kill you, boar,” Felix smirked.

*****

Annette stood in the marketplace at the jeweler’s stall scanning the items he had out on display. She didn’t see the pendant that she had taken a liking to yesterday. “Can I help you find something, ma’am?”

“There was a blue pendant here yesterday.”

“Ah-yes, someone purchased it after you left.”

“Oh,” Annette replied disappointed. 

“I’m sorry. Could I help you find anything else? A bracelet or earrings perhaps?”

“No thank you,” Annette answered, turning away from the stall. She sighed heavily before making her way back to her dorm room. As she moved past the docks and through   
the courtyard, she noticed Felix standing by her dorm.

Felix walked up to Annette’s door raising his fist as if to knock. He lowered it and backed way from the door, shaking his head and running a hand over his pulled back hair.   
Felix did this about two more times before Annette was finally curious enough to walk up.

Felix noticed her approaching and his face turned pink. “What’s up Felix?” Annette asked.

“I-“ Felix cleared his throat. “I was just coming by to see how you were feeling after yesterday.”

“I’m well. How’s your shoulder?”

“Stiff, but it’ll heal.”

They seemed to stare at each other for a minute before realizing the awkward silence. “Well, I’m going to head in then,” she said nodding towards her door.

“Uh-okay, I’ll see you around,” Felix stammered and Annette made her way into her room. Before she was about to shut the door, “Wait!”

Annette stopped and stepped out of her room again. “Listen, I-“ Felix seemed to choke on his words. “Here,” frustrated, he thrust out a small box towards her. 

“What this?”

“I got you a gift.”

Annette took the box and opened it. Inside the box was the blue pendant that she adored from yesterday. “Wow! It’s so pretty, Felix.”

Felix snatched it from out of the box and stepped behind her. He undid the clasp on the necklace and laid it on her neck before fastening it. “It suits you.”


End file.
